unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
The dungeon of satyrs
"The dungeon of satyrs" '''is the first official multiplayer map, and is recommended for 3 characters, Lv 1 - 2. This map will teach players the basics of multiplayer, and give them a share of starting equipment for defeating the dungeon boss, the '''ULAKK. Traps There are four major traps on this level. The first is a lever that, when activated, will drop a rock on either side of the lever. Standing still will keep the lever-puller safe; all others should stand well clear. The second is a trap chest that, when opened, will drop a rock from directly above. The chest contains nothing and opening is not required. The third is a lever that activates a rolling boulder that will roll down nearly the entirety of the map, instantly destroying all it touches. This must be activated to proceed. The simplest way of avoiding the boulder is simply to run ahead of it, back towards the entrance of the room - once across the small gap (and away from the edge), you are safe. Alternately, you can Phase Door through the boulder, or Halo out of the room and to safety. The last trap is a lever that will remove much of the flooring of the room it is in; underneath lies a spike pit, and instant death. You do not need to pull this lever to progress; you gain nothing from doing so except perhaps a chuckle at your friends' expense. Unepic 11 28 2016 12 06 36 AM.png|Trap #1 Unepic 11 28 2016 12 14 36 AM.png|Trap #2 Unepic 11 28 2016 12 22 52 AM.png|Trap #3 Unepic 11 28 2016 12 24 06 AM.png|Trap #4 Other Features Within Room #6, there are three separated chambers, each with a worm inside. All three worms must be defeated before the ladders downward will reveal themselves. With three players, this is a simple matter of everyone picking a door. With less, the easiest way to manage this room is to utilize the coffin in the back room area, with whoever takes it using their Halo to escape the pit they are in and go handle the other(s). Boss: ULAKK This dungeon's boss, the ULAKK, is a giant, immobile pile of dung that will attack by dispatching smaller minions to bounce around the room, and by emitting an AOE poison attack. Every time the ULAKK is hit, it will release one smaller dung that will initially fly away from the boss to the left or right, then bounce around the room, doing damage on contact. The direction and distance of the mini-piles initial flight is seemingly random. Once the ULAKK has taken 25% damage, it will begin doing a secondary attack - an AOE wave that deals no direct damage but poisons all players in the room. The ULAKK will telegraph this move by changing expression; this expression change will last roughly 3 seconds before he emits the poison wave. The poison debuff, like most others, will stack with itself for multiple DOT ticks. The strategy to defeating this monster is simple - control the mini-piles, and the fight is easy. With the recommended number of players (three), one stands on each side of the room to deal with mini-piles, and one stays in the center to hit the ULAKK. Make sure you (the center player) don't outpace your allies ability to deal with the mini-piles. With less players, the job becomes to kill the mini-pile you generate before hitting the boss again, with the only exception being to avoid an imminent poisoning. It is not advisable to just repeatedly beat on the ULAKK! Unless you're at a level where the dungeon is doing you no practical gain to run, a swarm of mini-piles will do enough damage that you can't ignore them; as well, they will likely keep you from being able to cancel the ULAKK's poison attack by inflicting repeated hits and the accompanying knockback. Loot While the dungeon itself lacks significant loot, the ULAKK, as dictated by the story, contains a share of decent beginners loot for everyone. This can include various magic (green quality) weapons of Lv 2 quality, armor, rings, Lv 2 weapon skill books, and even an assortment of unique Lv 2 weapons.